loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-11485786-20140624235217/@comment-11485786-20140625000108
While her vocal chords may be the only thing to get a workout in Kung Fu Panda 2, actress Angelina Jolie tackles another kickass action role, voicing the feisty Tigress. Most of us would prefer to see Angelina Jolie in the flesh, but she's equally alluring when voicing Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 2. As mother to six children, the glamorous humanitarian enjoys kicking butt both on and off screen, but with her latest animated flick, she gets her kicks strictly from entertaining the whole family. Can you show us your moves as Tigress? "Not now. I just ate a Cheeseburger Panini." In this sequel, both Tigress and Po Black's titular panda discover that they are adopted. Did you relate to that theme? "It's about a search for self. No matter how you are born, no matter who we are, or where we're from, that's such a big theme in who we are and who we decide to be in life. We make the choice. I love the film's themes. I loved that in this sequel, Tigress is able to reluctantly become a little softer and hug the panda!" So you feel like Tigress is a real, three-dimensional character? "Yes. It's one of the more complex films that I've been involved in; these are characters and themes that I stand by and believe in. I love this movie. I brought my kids, who are aged from two to nine. I called studio boss Jeffrey Katzenberg, and said, ‘We're good. This gauge range is two to nine. It's working!' My family is the test audience." Do they respond to you as Tigress? "They love Tigress, and they love Po. But I'm a little afraid that Gary Oldman's peacock Lord Shen has taken some of my cool away. At the moment, they think that the peacock is cooler than mommy...but I'll get it back." What kind of heroes do we need today? "That's a complicated one. I don't know if there is one hero. Maybe it's quite the opposite; we need to find a collective. We need to all come together more, and we have to find these central things between our countries, and between our religions. We have to try - individually, one person at a time - to start working together better." Did you have any film heroes growing up? "Yeah, I did have a thing for Lawrence Of Arabia, but I don't know if that was because he was a hero, or if that was something else, like a female thing...maybe it was a mix of both." The movie is also about building a weapon that will destroy the world. Do you own a weapon? "I had a knife collection when I was little." You almost don't sound like yourself when you're voicing Tigress. Your voice sounds deeper and unemotional. Was that difficult? "It is a side of my voice. Tigress certainly shows a lot of emotional restraint. She's not relaxed. She's the opposite of Po. She's very good physically, but emotionally, she's very uncomfortable. Part of her voice and part of her personality is closed in that way. You could imagine that she doesn't let herself cry. She doesn't let herself be hurt. She doesn't talk about how she feels. She's quite hardcore. That's part of her personality. It was an interesting voice to play with, but it wasn't intended to sound a certain way. It just came out that way because she's repressed." Will there be a Kung Fu Panda 3? "We never know going into it. We're blind in the forest. We have no idea about future films. As far as I know, Po and Tigress could end up married, and we could have little tiger-panda babies. I'm open. I'm up for wherever the story goes." Kung Fu Panda 2 is released on June 23.